Crispin Freeman
Crispin McDougal Freeman (born February 9, 1972) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Holland Novak in Eureka Seven, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto, Jeremiah Gottwald in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Shizuo Heiwajima in Durarara!!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Ben (ep12), Cook (ep12), Howard E. Robertson (ep12), Rhino (ep12) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Scott Lang (ep31), Thug 2 (ep31) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Max Dillon/Electro, Thug#1 (ep3) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Multiple Man/Jamie Madrox (ep12), Additional Voices *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Speedy/'Red Arrow'/'Arsenal'/'Roy Harper', Guardian/Jim Harper 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) - Scientist, Speedy/Roy Harper 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Fabian Men 'Movies' *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Kronos, Lycon 'TV Specials' *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz 'Web Animation' *Lords of War (2014) - Maraad Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Balmung *.hack//Sign (2004) - Balmung (ep28) *Angel Tales (2004) - Shin the Black Warrior *Argento Soma (2003) - Dan Simmonds *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Dog Demon A (ep8) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Jeremiah Gottwald, Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Geneshaft (2003) - Mario Musicanova *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Togusa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Togusa *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Genbatsu Edo *God Eater (2016-2017) - Soma Schicksal *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Bjorn *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Reishin Shishigami *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Itachi Uchiha, ANBU B (ep199), Allied Ninja (ep261), Allied Ninja (ep274), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep312), Chiyomatsu (ep202), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Ebisu, Flashback Man#1 (ep177), Land of This' Feudal Lord (ep309), Leaf Ninja (ep307), Leaf Ninja B (ep197), Nigai (ep287), Reincarnated Ninja (Face Paint), Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sasori's Father (ep319), Shibi Aburame, The Fourth Kazekage *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Kousei Shimazaki, Male Student (ep4), Young Driver (ep1) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Vilius, Mr.Yuzo/Slyger, Tenkai Knight's A.I. System *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Kyon *Wolverine (2011) - Commanding Officer (ep3), Gangster (ep1), Tesshin Asano *X (2002-2003) - Fuma Monou, Employee C (ep19), Gang Member (ep11) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Gustav, Mamoru Iwashima, Wonrei, Kain 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Operator *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Holland Novak *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Rude *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Togusa *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Togusa *Grave of the Fireflies (1998) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Turnip *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Kusuna *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Sarai's Brother, Shibi Aburame *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sukeakuro *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Itachi Uchiha *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Kyon 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Ebisu, Tezutsu Mikawa *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Rei/'Kikaider 00' *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Villager A 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Kyon, Dusty (ep13) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Kyon Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Oldboy (2005) - Woo-jin Lee Video Games 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Leonidas, Persian Champion *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Ernest Ray, G.C.P.D. Officer Michaels, Political Prisoners *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefly/Garfield Lynns *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Firefly/Garfield Lynns *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Lord Vanarhost *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Belo, Prokopion, Soldiers *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Awoken Male *Diablo III (2012) - Wizard (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Wizard (Male) *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Will Turner *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Will Turner *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Alex *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Lucas, Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Bliss King, Civilian, Sailor, Slave *God of War III (2010) - Hanging Man, Helios, Soldier *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Legolas Greenleaf *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Jerome-092 (Gameplay) *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Helis *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Male Ped. 5, Business Casual Male Ped. 7, Hipster Male Ped. 11 *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Superman/'Clark Kent' *Lair (2007) - Koba-Kai, Wingman *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Legolas Greenleaf *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Winter Soldier *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Gorgon, Ka-Zar, Pyro *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Tristan Delzole *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Itachi Uchiha *Overwatch (2016) - Winston *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Will Turner, Fort Guard#2, Tortuga Brawler, Villager *Resistance 3 (2011) - Charlie Tent, Leroy, Winston (Smoking Man) *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Hero Voice *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Tech O'Brennan *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Gatekeeper, Legolas *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Elven Civilians, Goblin Narrator, Haldir, Lorien Warrior Unit, Tumna *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Legolas *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Breakdown *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Doctor Manhattan *WildStar (2014) - Grund, Ikthian Male, Mordesh Male *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Vindicator Maraad 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Sakaki *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Azure Balmung, Sakaki, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Azure Balmung, Sakaki, Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - ANNE, Balmung, Q *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Aoyama, Balmung *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Balmung, Culhwch *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Allen C. Hamilton, Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Heughes *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Balder *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Enforcer, Eugene, Leader *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2008) - Rude *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Guan Yu, Guo Jia, Man Chong, Xue Li *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Guan Yu (Battle Lines), Guo Jia, Jiang Wan, Man Chong, Zhang Wei, Zhuge Luo *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Togusa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Togusa *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Johannes von Schicksal *Gothic 3 (2006) - Hero *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Setzer, Will Turner *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Breezy Diner, Garrett *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Sundowner *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Genma Shiranui, Ebisu *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Ebisu, Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Ebisu, Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Amagiri Chunin, Ebisu, Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Itachi Uchiha, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu, The Fourth Kazekage *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Mist Ninja, Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Heat *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Heat, Heat O'Brien, Meganada, Security Officer, Soldier *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Victor Oakville *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Albel Nox *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Regal Bryant *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - A.I. Guidance System, Slyger, Vilius *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Zeri *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Setti/'Grazel' *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Setti/'Grazel' *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Captain, Man in Rags *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai, Jin Uzuki *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (172) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (99) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors